Make a Memory
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO. La forma en la que la conversacion de hermanos entre Jace y Clary debio haber sido. Secuela de So Wrong It's Right, ranqueado en M por la mejor de las razones. Traducción.


**Disclaimer: **El hombre sarcastico y de ensueño pertenece a _**Cassandra Clare **_igual que la suertuda pelirroja, la historia pertenece a_ **OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO, **_y a mi la traducción._**  
**_

**A/N: **Esto toma lugar al final de 'City of Ashes'. Gracias a los que me ayudaron a conseguir la información que necesitaba para este capítulo, me siento terrible por perder sus nombres, ¡pero ustedes saben quienes son! Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review e hicieron a primera entrega (So Wrong It's Right) ¡un éxito! Mucho amor…

* * *

Muchas cosas le pueden pasar a una chica en dos semanas.

Una chica puede, más fácil de lo que Clary jamás hubiera imaginado, tener a su madre en coma, ser atacada por un demonio, descubrir que todas las cosas en sus pesadillas son reales, perder su virginidad, luchar contra su padre trastornado, salir y romper con su mejor amigo –quien, cabe mencionar, se convirtió en vampiro- y enamorarse perdidamente de su hermano.

Eso era suficiente como para hacer su cabeza girar.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Nada excepto el último. Enamorarse de su hermano. Así es como termino en donde estaba. De pie en un callejón húmedo y frío fuera del Instituto mirando a su hermano Jace. Su cabello rubio rebelde, su cuerpo alto y fuerte, cara atractiva, y los ojos más profundos que ella jamás había visto. Ella miraba dentro de ellos, perdiéndose hasta que su voz, mucho más dura que de costumbre, rompió el silencio.

—Tenías razón Clary.

Jace miró hacia los viejos ladrillos de la pared del callejo fuera del instituto mientras comenzaba a decir las palabras que destruirían el corazón de Clary. —No vivimos o amamos en el vacío. Hay personas a nuestro alrededor que nos importan, que podrían salir heridas, tal vez hasta destruidas si nos dejamos sentir lo que queremos sentir.

El rostro de Clary se ruborizó, recordando esos 'sentimientos' en lo alto del invernadero en su cumpleaños pasado.

—Ser así de egoísta, significa ser justo como Valentine. — dijo el nombre de su padre con tanta determinación, que Clary sintió como si una puerta se cerrara en su cara. Prácticamente podía sentir el viento en su cara.

—Solo seré tu hermano de ahora en adelante.— él la miró como si ella debiera estar complacida con él por llegar a esa conclusión. Esto la hacia quiere gritar y llorar y decirle que estaba destrozando su corazón en mil pedazos. —Esto es lo que quieres ¿cierto?

La mente de Clary le susurraba que debía decir 'si'. Debería decirle a Jace lo que parecía querer escuchar. Debería decir las palabras que mantendría a sus seres queridos a salvo.

Pero su corazón, egoísta y roto como estaba, demandaba que le dijera la verdad. Apretado en su pecho, partiéndose en fragmentos en sus pulmones hasta que casi no poder respirar, se negaba a descansar hasta que Jace supiera que estaba equivocado.

Eventualmente su necesidad de respirar apropiadamente ganó sobre su sentido de desinterés.

—No. — dijo con voz áspera, con el último aliento de sus pulmones.

Jace, quien estaba dando la vuelta para volver al Instituto, se detuvo en seco. Se volteó para encarar a Clary.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó con incredulidad.

—No. Eso no es lo que quiero. Después de lo que paso en el invernadero… no puedo conformarme con ser solo hermano y hermana. Sé que no sabíamos acerca de nosotros entonces, pero ahora lo sabernos y… eso no cambia lo que siento por ti. Te amo Jace y no como una hermana debería. Debes sentirte de la misma forma. — declaro, mirando el pavimento durante su confesión, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Claro que lo hago. — admitió.

Los ojos de Clary se levantaron, sus ojos llorosos miraron esperanzados a Jace.

—Pero no podemos. No otra vez. — dijo fríamente.

—Entonces ¿qué esperas que haga? — preguntó Clary, una pequeña e histérica risa escapó de sus labios. — ¿Simplemente seguir con mi vida? ¿Pretender que no estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Casarme con Simon, mientras mi corazón suspira por ti? ¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Lo mismo? — Clary estaba riendo constantemente ahora.

— ¿O piensas distanciarte de todo el mundo, encerrándote en ti mismo, sin dejar jamás que alguien entre? No sé tú, pero yo no puedo vivir así. Por favor, dime que no puedes apartarte y dejar que eso suceda mientras te mantienes al margen y observas.

—No tengo que mirar. Me voy a ir. Encontrare un lugar en Idris.

—Voy a morir sin ti.

—Lo siento Clary. Pero así es como deben ser las cosas. — Jace tomo a Clary entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque, a pesar de que no puedo tenerte, al menos tendré el recuerdo de cuando pensé que podía.

— ¿Así que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida viviendo en el pasado? — lo cuestiono incrédula.

—Debo hacerlo. — la verdad, Jace había pasado las últimas semanas viviendo en el pasado. Recordando la suave, blanca piel de Clary cediendo fácilmente bajo sus dedos. La manera en la que su centro se moldeo a su longitud cuando entro en ella. Como gritó y enredo sus brazos alrededor de él cuando se vino, como fue mucho mejor alcanzar la cima con ella que con cualquier otra. Jace no creía que alguna vez fuera capaz de dejar ir esos recuerdos.

Clary dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Jace por unos momentos más, su abrazador cabello rojo rozando contra su barbilla con el viento. Cuando hubo reunido el suficiente coraje para ser capaz de mirarlo, ella pudo ver que él -Jace Wayland- estaba tratando de retener las lágrimas.

— ¿Jace? —preguntó Clary, dirigiendo su atención hacia ella.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar la cara de Clary como si tratara de memorizarla antes de dejarla ir.

—Haz otro recuerdo conmigo.

La polla de Jace se endureció sin su permiso ante la implicación de sus palabras.

Él trago saliva. —No podemos. —

—'Y si esto está mal, entonces tal vez jamás vuelva a ser correcto' eso es lo que dijiste, entonces, ¿Por qué no aplica ahora? ¿No ves que es lo mismo? — preguntó Clary, tirándole a Jace sus propias palabras.

—Esto no es lo mismo, ya tomé tu inocencia, algo que jamás debí haber hecho en primer lugar. Estaba atrapado en mi propio deseo para preocuparme en ese momento. Es diferente ahora, eres mi hermana, no puedo tenerte. No voy a corromperte de esa manera.

—Jace. Ya estoy 'corrompida'. Mi alma es negra por mi constante necesidad de ti. No vas a oscurecerla más.

—No. No entiendes. Soy un monstro, tú eres tan dulce, tan inocente, no puedo. No lo haré. — él se negó.

—Jace. — Clary lo agarro del cuello de su chaqueta de cuero y lo jaló hacia abajo hasta que su oído quedo al nivel de su boca. —Puedo sentiré contra mi cadera, estas tan duro para mí.

—Porque soy un _monstro _— argumentó.

Clary hizo caso omiso de su medio intento de una discusión, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Jace se estremeció violentamente ante el contacto, y Clary empujó sus caderas vestidas de mezclilla hacia las de él. —Esto me hace mojarme tanto para ti. — le dijo, diciendo cosas que había aprendido leyendo gastadas novelas románticas de la biblioteca pública.

Jace creció casi hasta el punto de hacer estallar el botón de sus pantalones. Trató de resistirse a Clary unos momentos, pero perdió la batalla cuando Clary beso bajo su mandíbula, y mordió ligeramente su pulso. Jace siempre había tenido algo secreto por los vampiros.

Levantó a Clary del suelo, aplastando su espalda contra la pared del callejón. Obligo a sus piernas a separarse y se acomodó entre ellas, frotando rudamente el gran bulto en sus pantalones contra la unión de sus muslos. Clary gritó ante la fricción que le causaba.

Rápidamente con dedos seguros, Jace tuvo su hebilla desabrochada, sus pantalones abiertos y su cremallera abajo, liberando su dura longitud desde los confines de sus pantalones negros.

Mirando hacia abajo, Clary tuvo la suficiente coherencia para decir descaradamente, —Gracioso, pensé que llevabas bóxers.

Jace sonrió maliciosamente. —Solo en ocasiones especiales. — antes de aplastar sus labios contra los de ella.

Sus bocas se unieron en una ola apasionada, sus lenguas profundizándose en la boca del otro, peleando por dominar, rindiéndose a la cálida lengua de Jace, permitiéndola llenar su boca y que bailara con la suya,la hizo pensar las exquisitas formas en las que Jace la podía llenar en otros lugares.

—Jace…— gimió Clary cuando se aparto para respirar. —Te necesito. —

Él asintió con la cabeza, mordisqueando la esbelta columna de su cuello, y desenredó los dedos de su cabello, arrastrándolos bajo su cuerpo, rozando sus dedos sobre los sensibles pechos, causando que siseara de placer. Sus manos bajaron por su estomago hasta el dobladillo de su playera.

Rápidamente se quito su chaqueta, antes de agarrar la parte inferior de la playera y la sacara por su cabeza, dejando que su espalda desnuda descansara contra los fríos ladrillos.

— ¿Sin sostén? — preguntó Jace, su cara enterrada en su cuello y sus manos trabajado para abrir sus vaqueros ajustados.

—No era una ocasión especial cuando me levanté esta mañana. No podía imaginar que lo ibas a querer ahora.

—Mmm— Jace gimió su consentimiento, abriendo sus pantalones y poniendo sus pies en el suelo así ella pudo sacarse los pantalones y la ropa interior de sus caderas por las piernas. Clary salió del ofensivo material solo para encontrarse a sí misma presionada entre el caliente pecho de Jace y los fríos ladrillos del instituto.

—Algún día tenemos que hacer esto en una cama. — Jace comentó con ironía, presionando sus labios contra los de Clary en un ardiente beso.

Cuando se apartó, la respiración de ambos era pesada. Mirando a Clary, Jace pregunto si estaba lista, restregando sus caderas contra las de ella, dejando que su punta endurecida fuera atrapada por la entrada de Clary y después saliendo.

Clary asintió y Jace se lanzó hacia adelante, colocándose completamente en Clary antes de salir de su resbaladizo centro y entrando una y otra vez, su gran longitud ensanchándola y llenándola, haciéndola gritar en éxtasis.

Sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente sus caderas, Jace puso sus labios en el oído de Clary y susurró roncamente contra él con su caliente respiración abanicada sobre su mejilla.

—Mira hacia abajo, ve la facilidad con la que te reclamo. Es tan hermoso de ver, desearía que pudieras verlo Clary, ver como bombeo en tu centro y hago te vengas. — gruñó, mordisqueando su oreja.

Clary no pudo resistir mirar hacia abajo, hacia la parte que hacía a Jace un hombre entrando y saliendo, resbaladizo por su humedad, manteniendo el rápido ritmo que había impuesto. Ahora seguro que ella estaba viendo a Jace inclinar ligeramente las rodillas y subir hacia Clary con fuerza, causando que gritara de placer.

Él bajó la cabeza y capturó uno de sus rígidos pezones en su boca y lo mordió ligeramente, aún entrando en ella. Las paredes de Clary se comprimieron alrededor de él, sus dedos se enterraron en su largo cabello, y se vino apretando la polla de Jace. Pero él estaba lejos de terminar.

—Otra vez. — gimió, golpeado su longitud aun más duro dentro de ella, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara mientras él la empujaba hacia el borde de la cordura de nuevo, las uñas de Clary se clavaron en los hombros de Jace, mordiendo en su piel y dibujando una media luna de sangre.

Clary se vino abajo, sus paredes apretaron la hinchada polla de Jace otra vez, haciendo que se viniera con ella. Disparando su semilla caliente en Clary, llenándola a rebosar. Cuando los dos regresaron del cielo, jadeaban pesadamente, sus cabezas presionándose juntas, sus ojos encontrados, y sus bocas con una sonrisa conspiradora.

Ellos no podrían volver a ser solo hermano y hermana, no podrían ser solo amigos, y no podrían simplemente ignorar la existencia del otro. Ellos _tenían_ que tenerse el uno al otro en la forma más primitiva. Ambos podrían morir sin el amor del otro. Ellos tendrían que esconder la verdad del mundo. Pero a ninguno le importaba.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Esta listo! Bueno, al menos este. ¿Estoy pensando en una historia larga? Tengo muchas ideas malvadas para estos dos.

Muahahahaha. Opinen y díganme que piensan.

* * *

**N/T:** Como la autora dice ¡Esta listo! No saben los dolores de cabeza que me dieron estos dos, estaba muy desconcentrada cuando me puse a traducir. Espero les guste tanto como a mi :)

Gracias de nuevo a la hermosa y maravillosa _Bells Masen Cullen _por ser la beta de esta historia. ¡Gracias por todo! :)

He hablado con la autora y parece ser que si, va a ser un long fic :D Pero no lo va a continuar en un buen rato, así que de momento se queda como One Shot.

Díganme su opinión acerca de esta traducción, ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿La amaron? ¿Se pondrían en el lugar de Clary? Yo personalmente digo que si U.U

Gracias por leer.

Carolina


End file.
